


清水ABO和耍流氓有什么区别

by free_tomato



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/free_tomato/pseuds/free_tomato
Summary: 很短，抛砖引车！





	清水ABO和耍流氓有什么区别

糟透了……。  
略显仓促地结束会议后回到司令官休息室的杨威利，在看到空空如也的抽屉的一瞬间愣住了。  
自从尤里安来了伊谢尔伦之后，杨就再也没记过抑制剂的存量——反正永远都会有的。但这次，平时做事滴水不漏的少年似乎终于忙中出了错。在离开伊谢尔伦去费沙之前，忘记检查杨的抑制剂的剩余量。  
发情期的征兆逐渐开始显现，杨本就不充足的体力在高热的作用下迅速流失。他从来都不是勉强自己的人，既然站不稳，干脆瘫回椅子上。  
以现在这个状态，要回住处是不可能了，只能想办法拜托格林希尔少尉帮忙拿抑制剂过来。还好要塞的多数事务都是由卡介伦来处理，一般情况下不会有人来敲他的门，要撑到得救也不算很难。杨这样想着，勉强撑起身体要给副官发消息。  
“司令官阁下？”  
杨被突然出现的声音吓到，手一抖点到了发送旁边的关闭。他转过头看向声音的主任，摘下帽子，露出一个有些苦恼的笑。  
“少将？如果没有什么特别紧急的事的话……”  
灰粽头发的男人走到办公桌前敬了个礼，但他的表情和语气却不像动作那样恭敬。  
“失礼了，阁下。我刚刚敲了几次门也没听到答复，担心您遇到了什么麻烦，所以就直接推门进来了。”  
“至于事情……嘛，我的问题已经得到答案了。”  
先寇布拖着调子，绕过办公桌站到杨的身旁。因为先寇布隐约释放的信息素而情况愈发糟糕的杨无意识地揉着手中的帽子，努力使自己的声线听起来和平时一样。  
“是吗，那真是多谢贵官了。不过要塞内部还是很安全的，不用这么紧张。”  
“但是以下官所见，同盟军最宝贵的大脑都要被煮成一锅粥了，这我可不能袖手旁观啊。”  
“而且，抑制剂对身体有害，阁下不如试试用更健康的方法度过发情期吧？”  
先寇布单手撑着椅背俯下身，温热的呼吸擦过杨的耳边。他仰起脸，热度使他的头脑变钝，慢了好几拍才意识到这个距离的危险性。  
太近了，他想，会瞬间被猛虎咬住喉咙的。  
杨试图拉开距离，却被困在由骑士的身体和椅背所构成的的狭小空间之中动弹不得。在这种情况下，即使是魔术师，也无计可施了。  
伊谢尔伦的司令官叹了口气，略微撑起上身，嘴唇几乎要与先寇布的贴在一起。  
“那就交给你了，少将。”  
“遵命，我的提督。”

作为伊谢尔伦的风流双壁之一，先寇布每夜辗转于不同的床铺之间，脱衣服的手法早就炉火纯青。他轻车熟路地脱掉上司的军服，解开衬衫纽扣顺着腰侧摸上去，而后用手指绕着乳首转圈按压，不时稍稍加重力道拉扯那一点，就能听到杨压抑的喘息声。  
“休息室的隔音相当好，阁下叫出声来也没关系。”  
先寇布并不着急，像是在仔细品尝味道一般轻轻啃咬杨的下唇，另一只手已经摸到omega身后柔软湿润的穴口，探入两根手指。  
先寇布的手生有薄茧，是在常年的训练和搏斗中磨出来的，擦过内壁时带起细小的异样快感。这一双手握紧战斧时极为可靠，如今调起情来也同样所向披靡。杨迷迷糊糊地抬起头，他已经不太能进行有逻辑的思考了，平时温润的黑色眼睛因欲望而蒙上一层水汽。杨凭借本能揽住先寇布的脖子亲吻他，随着手指的抽插哼出甜腻的鼻音，最后在被先寇布填满的时候发出满足的喘息声。  
他的下属并没有打算给他多少缓冲的时间。在浅浅抽送几次寻找到杨的敏感点后，先寇布扶住他的腰，展开了猛烈的攻势，每次几乎都全部拔出又狠狠顶入。擦过前列腺时炸开的快感太强烈，简直像小死了一遭。在接连不断堆叠而来的汹涌情潮前，平时再内敛的人也抽不出多余的理智压制呻吟和喘息。omega的身体被完全打开，肠壁温柔地包裹住体内的肉刃。有液体从交合处滴下来，弄湿了杨平日用来午睡的座椅。  
杨原本是窝在椅子里，现在只有后背还靠在上面。他被先寇布抱起来，手臂环住alpha的脖子，几乎挂在先寇布身上。杨眯着眼睛，贴在先寇布耳边很小声地叫着华尔特。短短几个音节夹杂着呜咽，在眼下的情景中听起来便格外动人。精液小股小股地从顶端流出，在骑士的引导下，他不容抗拒地到达了顶峰。  
等杨从高潮的余韵中找回神智，先寇布已经穿戴整齐，好整以暇地端着杯咖啡坐在沙发上。他有些尴尬地挠了挠头，还在想怎么开口，却被人抢先一步。  
“刚刚我已经帮您请好假了。既然阁下您醒过来了，就早点回住处休息吧，下官也得继续履行职责呢。”  
“发情期还长，提督。”


End file.
